


Every day

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Apologies, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Jeonghan is sulky, Mentioned other Seventeen Members, Minghao is guilty, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: Minghao must have made some mistake because the atmosphere in the waiting room suddenly changed.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8 & Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Challenge 5: Naughty or Nice





	Every day

**Author's Note:**

> I am too soft for both Jeonghan and Minghao, please excuse me :((

Minghao must have made some mistake because the atmosphere in the waiting room suddenly changed.

Everyone is present, doing his own thing here and there, but Minghao can't escape the nagging thought that something is amiss.

Things only click into place when Seokmin approaches the couch where he sits with a blank-faced Jeonghan, a metre of empty space setting them apart. "Jeonghan hyung, come with me to the cafeteria?"

Suddenly, Jeonghan's whole face brightens up with a smile. "Sure!"

_Oh._

Still, Minghao has no idea what's going on.

  
  
  
  
  


Their awkwardness continues to persist until three days later. Jeonghan would approach every member—hug them, annoy them, feed them, chat with them, and play with them—everyone except Minghao. 

Jeonghan used to spend long hours just talking to him after dinner. When there are pick-up lines that Minghao can't quite understand, Jeonghan would be there by his side to explain everything. Sometimes, he'd follow Minghao to his room and drink wine with him or watch him paint. He lets Minghao snuggle with him whenever. During interviews and Minghao goes quiet again, Jeonghan makes sure to shine the spotlight on him, let him talk, and help him get more comfortable. Then during break, he would bug Minghao endlessly—pick at his clothes, tickle him, play pranks on him. 

Come to think of it, Jeonghan's pretty annoying when he wants to be, but Minghao feels loved when his hyung gives him that kind of attention. Jeonghan not pestering him is almost equivalent to being forgotten, as though he is not important enough to be included in the jokes. 

"Mingyu, the car's here. Tell Myungho," Jeonghan says coldly from three metres away across the lobby. 

Mingyu looks at him, eyebrows curled in confusion, because, of course, he heard that loud and clear. The way Jeonghan is pointedly ignoring him is like a hard punch to the guts. Minghao sighs and follows the members to the car. 

Jeonghan sits beside the window and pulls Wonwoo with him, so Minghao has no other choice but to settle on the seat behind him. Mingyu glances at the back of Jeonghan's head and shrugs at Minghao.

Minghao decides this should end today.

  
  
  
  
  


Before Jeonghan departs for his dorm, Minghao grabs his arm.

"Hyung, are you mad at me?" he says, not intending to beat around the bush.

Jeonghan raises an eyebrow at him. "No."

"But you _are_." Minghao can feel his bottom lip sticking out in his frustration, his eyes stinging. "What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I clearly did something that upset you. I must have been so careless that I didn't notice I offended you in some ways. I want to apologise, hyung."

Jeonghan sighs, dragging Minghao to the side of the corridor when one of their neighbours pass by.

"Myungho, you keep calling me out for cheating in games and labelled me lazy during the last shoot," Jeonghan says, voice strained with hurt. "I only want to add entertainment value to our shows. And I'm not lazy—I get intense headaches after strenuous shoots. I do clean up and help around in the house or the practice room when my head doesn't feel like splitting into two."

That was during the Going Seventeen Mouse Busters episode shoot when he called Jeonghan Mr Lazy. Jeonghan's face fell then, saying he's not as lazy as Minghao thinks. The minor tension then was quickly overshadowed by the chaotic game, but that was also around the same time Jeonghan started ignoring him. Minghao had been too brazen after getting good reactions out of his jokes. He really toed the line there. 

Scratch that—he skipped _way_ over the line.

He can feel his face crumpling with the realisation. "I'm so sorry, hyung. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have said all those things about you. I do know you think about the team a lot."

Jeonghan softens at that. "I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt anyone, Myungho. I'm just a little upset that you might be really thinking of me that way. I felt wronged."

"Not at all, hyung. I always think so highly of you and everyone. I'm the one who's lacking," Minghao replies with a hiccup, belatedly realising he's crying.

Jeonghan pulls him in for a hug. "Shh, it's okay. You're not lacking at all. You're important to me and the whole team. Apology accepted."

"I missed your pranks and jokes," Minghao says, soaking the older's shoulder with his tears. "Please don't ever stop annoying me."

Jeonghan's chest rumbles when he laughs. That alone comforts Minghao. "Okay, Myungho. Stop crying now. Hyung loves you. I will pester you every day."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your time ♥


End file.
